Brother Mine
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Serie de 30 drabbles que relata la relación entre ambos dioses.
1. Chapter 1: Tiempo

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Su figura se veía reflejada en los orbes de profundo azul de la persona frente a él, que irradiaban no sólo menosprecio, sino una furia apenas contenible en el delicado cuerpo mortal en el que había reencarnado Poseidón. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto notó los puños crispados y el ligero tremor del otro. Siempre era un deleite ver el efecto nocivo de su persona en el menor, sin importar el cuerpo mortal que ocupara en la ocasión, la respuesta siempre era igual de exquisita y extrema. ¿Acaso alguien podía lograr enfurecer tanto a su hermano como él? Lo dudaba mucho.

Por un momento su sonrisa se borró al recordar cómo no siempre había sido así. Ambos eran hijos de Cronos, encerrados desde el inicio de los tiempos en el Tártaro. En un principio estuvo rodeado únicamente por sus hermanas, quienes le prodigaban atenciones y un afecto casi maternal, que no lograba apaciguar cierta soledad. Un día el Tártaro abrió sus fauces y sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Entonces supo que el infante frente a él era su hermano.

Juntos aprendieron el arte de la guerra, recorrieron cada rincón de aquella oscura prisión y compartieron incontables juegos y experiencias. Durante todo su tiempo en el Tártaro, fueron prácticamente inseparables, estableciendo una relación que no había tenido con ninguna de sus hermanas hasta ese momento. Pero todo había cambiado después de que su hermano menor los liberara para enfrentarse a los titanes.

Durante las batallas combatió al lado de Poseidón, protegiéndose mutuamente hasta haberse convertido en un contingente eficaz y temible. Sin embargo, la guerra les cambió de manera definitiva, y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de cuánto hasta que llegó el momento de repartirse los reinos. Hades sospechaba que sólo Zeus había quedado conforme, si es que el arranque de ira de Poseidón era indicativo alguno.

Después de ese encuentro, las sonrisas que su hermano le dirigía se vieron cambiadas por miradas cargadas de rencor y por ceños fruncidos. En un principio se intentó mantener una relación cordial, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquello sería imposible.

Un día hizo rabiar a Poseidón por simple deseo de herirle, y al notar la chispeante mirada zafirina del otro, así como el rubor producto del irascible temperamento del dios del mar, Hades decidió que había encontrado un nuevo y maravilloso pasatiempo: fastidiar a su hermano menor. Zeus era demasiado aburrido en comparación a Poseidón, así que desde ese día dedicó ciertos momentos de ocio a insultar y hacer rabiar al susodicho. Pero a veces incluso Hades se cansaba de la actitud infantil del otro, como en ese momento; por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, inclinó su cabeza en un gesto desdeñoso y socarrón antes de desaparecer y regresar al inframundo.


	2. Chapter 2: Herida

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Sus labios se fruncieron, buscando evitar que un siseo se le escapara en cuanto percibió el dolor ardoroso provocado por los ungüentos que eran distribuidos por su mullida anatomía. Maldijo en voz baja mientras unas manos más ágiles de lo que aparentaban cubrían la herida con una venda.

—Eres realmente estúpido. Dejaste que te hirieran… de nuevo.

El aludido le observó evidentemente molesto.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. Además, al menos no soy un cobarde que huye de los enfrentamientos y que tiene miedo de unos cuantos rasguños.

Los orbes glaciales del mayor se fijaron en la deidad tendida en el lecho al mismo tiempo que los sonrosados labios se fruncían en un gesto cargado de sorna.

—Eso no parece ser un simple rasguño… Si eres incapaz de apreciar el cuerpo divino que posees, quizás mereces estar pasando por esto…

Con un movimiento lánguido, el dios del inframundo comenzó a rodear al otro, deleitándose en el rubor que adquirían los pómulos de su hermano.

—Usar una reencarnación no es una muestra de debilidad, es sólo una conveniencia…

El pálido índice del dios del inframundo comenzó a recorrer el desnudo torso de la deidad herida, dejando un sendero de piel enrojecida a su paso. La sensación de la fría piel del mayor sobre su afiebrado cuerpo provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—Piénsalo, según sé hay una familia mortal que estaría más que dispuesta a proveerte de un cuerpo mortal. Sería una lástima que fueras herido de nuevo… ¿no lo crees?

Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto el cálido aliento de Hades dejó de acariciar su oído para encontrarse con una habitación vacía. Maldijo en voz baja mientras trataba de acomodarse en la incómoda cama al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a planear su visita a la familia Solo.


	3. Chapter 3: Lluvia

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

El rugir de las olas parecía envolverlo todo, al igual que el viento que furioso parecía hacer temblar a la mismísima tierra. La lluvia golpeaba inclemente su cuerpo, dificultándole el avance hasta la orilla del tempestuoso mar que parecía amenazar con engullirle si se acercaba un paso más.

Una de sus manos se elevó, tratando de retirar las húmedas hebras de cabello del pálido rostro, mientras un par de ojos del más perfecto color aguamarina buscaban algo en medio de las crispadas olas. Su ceño se frunció casi instantáneamente al no poder percibir el origen de la tormenta que asolaba el lugar. Con un gesto impaciente se giró, extendiendo sus brazos al mismo tiempo que su cosmos y su voz se elevaban.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de portarte como un infante?! ¡¿Con qué fin estás dando este lamentable espectáculo?! Estás siendo ridículo…

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?! No sabes absolutamente nada…

El cosmos del dios del mar le rodeaba, tan errático como la naturaleza misma en ese momento. El rostro de su hermano estaba empapado, pero podía adivinar las lágrimas que escapaban de los brillantes ojos azules que le miraban con algo similar a la ira.

—¿Me vas a decir que esta rabieta no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de suceder?

Su voz era suave, oscura e inesperadamente serena. Al escucharla el mismo Poseidón había bajado el volumen de su voz, apenas perceptible en medio de la tormenta.

—No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Ahora márchate y no vuelvas. No deseo verte en todo lo que me resta de existencia.

—Eso podría ser demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que estás celoso?

—Porque no lo estoy. Lárgate antes de que te haga regresar al Inframundo por partes.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos, ladeando su rostro al mismo tiempo que miraba al dios de los océanos con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

—Ella no es nada más que una necesidad… ¿lo sabes?

El menor le observó detenidamente antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Eso ya no importa…


	4. Chapter 4: Pelea

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

—Nunca supiste mentir. Si no importa, ¿entonces por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Esta maldita tormenta no es una muestra de lo poco que te importa lo que pasó con ella. Admítelo, anda. ¿O quién es el cobarde ahora?

En cuanto la pregunta abandonó sus labios, el cuerpo de Poseidón no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él, haciéndoles caer sobre la arena mojada. Sus miembros se enredaron en una maraña de golpes, empujones y arañazos caóticos y desesperados, mientras la fría lluvia continuaba azotando sus cuerpos. Finalmente Hades logró inmovilizarlo al tomar las muñecas del menor, para después estrujarle bajo su cuerpo.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban, producto de los jadeos de cansancio que abandonaban sus labios y de la cercanía de sus rostros. La pálida y mercurial belleza de Hades le resultaba casi dolorosa de observar, por lo que entrecerró sus orbes.

—¡Mírame! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo?!

—¡Porque esto no tiene razón de ser! ¡Eres tú el que no lo puede aceptar! ¡Nada puede ser como antes! ¡Esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte!

La expresión del dios del inframundo se tornó fría e insondable. Sus manos le soltaron con un gesto descuidado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse.

—Muy bien, sólo recuerda tus palabras…

Después de espetar aquello, Hades desapareció, dejando al dios de los mares solo en medio de aquella tormenta producto de su propia ira. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, trayendo de nuevo la imagen del otro. Su diestra presionó sus párpados con suficiente fuerza como para que el dolor reemplazara el rostro de Hades. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y quiso convencerse de que era el frío de la lluvia y no la desolación de saber que su hermano le había abandonado de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5: Cinco

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

La primera vez que sintió los delicados y sedosos dedos de su hermano recorriendo su cuerpo en algo más allá del breve contacto que requerían sus juegos, el joven dios de los mares había estado demasiado impresionado como para decir algo. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un suspiro apagado, empapado de vergüenza.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó primero, para después estremecerse al mismo tiempo que aquellos inquietos dedos comenzaron a recorrerle con insistencia y cierta inseguridad. Si cerraba sus ojos aún podía recordar la expresión inicialmente curiosa del otro, que no tardó en adquirir un aire sensual al mismo tiempo que sus caricias comenzaba a mostrar la seguridad de alguien que sabe lo que está provocando.

El brillo peligroso en los ojos aguamarina le había incitado a huir de la mirada del otro, pero la suave y firme presión de aquellos dedos alrededor de su entrepierna le llevó a admirar la fría y perfecta belleza del mayor. Aún podía recordar el infinito placer que experimentó mientras la diestra de Hades se cerraba a su alrededor hasta hacerle experimentar algo parecido al dolor.

Aún se sentía débil ante la reminiscencia del más delicioso orgasmo que jamás hubiese experimentado, con la mano de Hades acariciándole y recorriéndole insistente, presionando la punta al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus dedos se movían inquietos a su alrededor. Esa fue la primera vez que derramó su simiente; así como la primera ocasión que experimentara ira, confusión e incluso humillación, debido a aquel sentimiento que oprimía su pecho cada vez que observaba a Hades.


	6. Chapter 6: Pequeño

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Una sonrisa débil se dibujó en los labios de la deidad mientras ésta avanzaba por la estancia. Los destellos áureos jugaban con el bello rostro de aspecto marmóreo del dios que jugaba con el objeto entre sus dedos. Si hubiese ignorado la utilidad de la aparentemente inofensiva joya, probablemente la habría descartado como uno de esos intentos inútiles por destruir a los dioses. Pero la pequeña pieza de oro había llegado al mundo subterráneo y en cuanto le había visto, Hades había reconocido una oportunidad perfecta.

Aún no era su momento de resurgir, poco a poco su alma podía sentir el sello debilitarse, permitiéndole llegar hasta su cuerpo en los Elíseos y eso era todo lo que había necesitado. Lo único que le faltaba era que Hypnos fuera a la tierra y cumpliera sus órdenes. El patético mortal pensaría que había encontrado el anillo y que el conocimiento acerca de sus poderes y el plan para manipular a la representante de Odín habían sido orquestados por su mente humana. No sabría que realmente era uno más de los peones a su servicio.

Un placer casi malévolo se apoderó de su ser al imaginar la reacción iracunda y cargada de indignación de su hermano al saber que un humano le había manipulado, pero todo sería mejor cuando descubriera que detrás de todo había estado la persona que probablemente odiaba por sobre todas las cosas.

—Ya era hora, ¿no lo crees? No podemos permitir que creas que me he olvidado de ti, hermano.


	7. Chapter 7: Infancia

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Sus ojos buscaban cierta figura en medio de aquel suntuoso jardín, recorriendo y descartando casi inmediatamente a las numerosas personas que recorrían los senderos, presurosos con los preparativos para la celebración del cumpleaños del heredero de la familia. En cuanto su mirada se encontró con el objeto de su búsqueda, una sonrisa de lado se pinceló en sus labios.

Se aproximó hasta el infante con la misma seguridad con la que caminaba por su reino cuando regresaba al Inframundo. Una vez que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos, el pequeño se giró para ver a la persona cuya sombra se reflejaba frente a él. Por un momento fue evidente la sorpresa del menor, quien no obstante, no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa educada que caracterizaba a la burguesía.

El dios correspondió el gesto al mismo tiempo que su rodilla se colocaba sobre el piso hasta lograr que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura. Su mirada se fijó detenidamente en los orbes de azul zafiro que siempre habían caracterizado al otro, admiró el rostro aún delicado y las suaves líneas que con el paso del tiempo dejarían su aspecto infantil para convertirse en el atractivo rostro de un hombre. Un sentimiento de melancolía le invadió al percatarse de la curiosidad del niño, quien inconscientemente había comenzado a acariciar sus facciones con sus pequeños dedos.

En ese instante era tan fácil olvidar todo el resentimiento, el odio, la ira. Pero incluso con el afecto, era imposible de olvidar lo doloroso que era todo. ¿Cuántas veces no había intentado empezar de cero cuando encontraba una nueva reencarnación? Siempre había pasado lo mismo, y la apuñalada que era ver la mirada hostil y suspicaz de su hermano cuando despertaba era cada vez más profunda.

Sus brazos rodearon al menor, estrechándole en un gesto firme y casi desesperado. Primero parecía que le rechazaría, pero finalmente pudo sentir como el pequeño correspondía su abrazo, como si con ellos buscara reconfortarle.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás triste?

—No importa quién soy, pero dime ¿por qué crees que estoy triste?

—Tus ojos… no sé cómo decirlo.

—Quizás sólo sea porque he recordado que alguien me odia.

—¿Quién? ¿y por qué te odia?

—Mi hermano, digamos que quizás lo he lastimado muchas veces.

—Entonces deberías disculparte, seguro que te perdonará. Después de todo es tu hermano.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras estrujaba al niño antes de aparatarse.

—Lo intentaré… algún día.

—¿Lo prometes?

Simplemente asintió, para después darse la media vuelta y comenzar a apartarse de la tormentosa imagen de aquella inocencia. De nuevo se preguntó si todo estaría perdido entre ambos y si tenía sentido recordar una promesa que el mismo Poseidón no recordaría.


	8. Chapter 8: Flojo

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Los pasos del dios denotaban la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de haber hecho repetidos llamados a su hermano. Sin embargo, el mayor no sólo le había ignorado, sino que había rechazado la presencia de su cosmos en el Inframundo. Si había algo que detestaba era tener que descender hasta el reino de su hermano. No había nada más desconcertante que percibir el ambiente opresivo y el poderoso cosmos de Hades rodeándolo todo.

Una vez que estuvo en los Campos Elíseos, sus labios se curvearon con desprecio y cierta envidia ante la capacidad de su hermano de generar semejante paisajes a partir de la nada. Después de unos minutos llegó hasta el templo donde aparentemente se ocultaba el dios del Inframundo, quien yacía lánguido sobre un diván mientras un cortejo le rodeaba y prodigaba diversas atenciones. En cuanto vio la escena frente a él, el dios del mar montó en cólera.

—Todo este tiempo has estado aquí ¡¿no es así?! ¡¿Quieres decir que me has estado ignorando por estar de holgazán?!

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata se percató del estado aparentemente aletargado del otro, quien reposaba entre un lecho de amapolas que resaltaba la palidez del rostro de Hades.

—¿Por qué se encuentra en este estado?

Su voz retumbó por todo el recinto, apenas alarmando a los oniros que rodeaban al otro, quienes le dirigían miradas suspicaces.

—Eso es porque así lo solicito Hades-sama.

—No estábamos al tanto de que Hades-sama lo estuviera esperando…

El aludido observo con evidente desagrado a los hijos de Nyx.

—Porque no me esperaba, idiotas. Vine a ver por qué no respondía a mis llamados. ¿Por qué querría estar intoxicado?

—Me ofende su comentario. Hades-sama está descansando, eso es todo. Puede que su cuerpo inmortal no lo requiera, pero al parecer su cosmos lo necesita.

—Está…

—Sin afán de ofender… —, interrumpió el otro hermano—Hades-sama no nos ha dicho mucho al respecto, y ciertamente no nos ha autorizado a hablar de lo poco que sabemos con nadie más.

Poseidón bufó molesto, estrechando sus orbes zafirinos mientras trataba de ignorar la creciente preocupación por su hermano. Con un gesto de su mano descartó la presencia de los otros dos dioses antes de abandonar el inframundo, desconcertado e inquieto ante las posibilidades y más aún, ante su reacción tan inusual.


	9. Chapter 9: Primera vez

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos, era una certeza que trató de negar muchas veces antes. Pero al estar ante la mirada fría e insondable del mayor, pudo admitir que gran parte de la brecha era su culpa, aunque Hades, ciertamente, no había hecho las cosas más sencillas. Un tremor recorrió su espalda al ver cómo los labios del dios del inframundo se torcían en un gesto desdeñoso. La voz suave y aterciopelada de éste parecía acentuar su ira.

—¿Por fin piensas aceptar tu culpa? Justo cuando creo que no puedes ser más imbécil, me demuestras que me equivoco.

—¿Te atreves a insultarme, cuando…

El dios del mar fue silenciado por un gesto despreciativo e imperante.

—Nada de esto hubiese pasado de no ser por tu brillante intervención, así que por favor ahórrate la perorata.

El dios del mar suspiró cansado, al mismo tiempo que su diestra masajeaba sus sienes.

Nunca pensó que la existencia de Atenea fuese a causarle tantos agravios a alguno de los dos, o que fuese a ser una determinante en su relación con Hades, si es que podía llamársele así. La mujer había sido irritante desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero había preferido no emitir juicio alguno hasta conocerla mejor, porque las primeras impresiones no eran siempre correctas. Después de todo, ¿no había sentido una extraña cercanía y un profundo afecto por el mayor de los hijos de Cronos cuando fijó su mirada en él al llegar al Tártaro?

El rencor y la desconfianza les mantenían apartados y continuamente peleando. Incluso si intentara, ya no sabría cómo acercarse a Hades de otra manera, más que con insultos y acusaciones. Era demasiado tarde, y quizás siempre lo había sido.


	10. Chapter 10: Mito

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

—¿Estás consciente de que es una estupidez el tenerlo aquí?

—¿Estás consciente de que nadie pidió tu opinión?

El aludido le observó indignado, antes de cruzarse de brazos y emitir un bufido.

—Si tuvieras la mitad del intelecto que presumes poseer, no sería tan fácil para la niñata esa derrotarte cada guerra santa. Mejor aún, le facilitas las cosas al tener a su guerrero en el Inframundo.

El mayor de los hijos de Cronos le dirigió una mirada fulminante para después adquirir una expresión condescendiente.

—Pese a lo mucho que me conmueve tu interés por mis derrotas anteriores, debo recordarte que tu estado es mucho más patético. Así que si sólo has venido a importunarme, deberías regresar a tus dominios. El asunto con Orfeo no es de tu incumbencia.

—Ah, ¿y por qué accediste a semejante tontería? ¿Realmente estabas dispuesto a regresarle el alma de su amada por algo tan patético como el sonido de su lira? Nunca me pareciste del tipo romántico… o quizás fue ella la que te rogó por el infeliz mortal.

El cosmos amenazante de Hades le silenció casi de inmediato, no era prudente enfrentarlo en su propio reino. El semblante del mayor se tornó sombrío al mismo tiempo que comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del otro, con sus alientos entremezclándose.

—El asunto de Orfeo y su amada está zanjado. Ya no hablaremos más acerca de ello. Además, perdiste todo derecho a opinar acerca de lo que ella haga, pida o desee de mí cuando te negaste a hacer algo al respecto.

Poseidón le miró sorprendido, deseando no haber traído aquel incómodo tema. Se apartó lentamente para después encogerse de hombros.

—Como gustes, pero cuando esto se salga de control, recordarás mis advertencias.

Antes de que el otro pudiese responderle con algún comentario hiriente y certero como solía hacer, el dios de los mares desapareció del inframundo, deseando poder olvidar todo lo que la presencia del santo de Athena implicaba.


	11. Chapter 11: Postre

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Mientras los mortales habían pasado gran parte de su existencia creando una variedad extensa de platillos, confites y alimentos que buscaban complacer sus paladares, los dioses habían conservado como su más exquisito manjar un alimento que había sobrevivido milenios y que guardaban como su más celoso tesoro. Sólo el secreto de las armaduras divinas podía considerarse tan importante como el de la preparación de la ambrosía.

Los dioses podían ingerir alimentos humanos, e incluso algunos llegaban a apreciar las curiosas invenciones de los mortales; pero el distintivo sabor del manjar divino, así como su extensa variedad de propiedades, la hacían algo irremplazable para ellos. Poseidón mismo tenía cierta debilidad por los más selectos vinos, pero eso no le preparó para la escena que encontró un día al llegar al templo de Hades.

El dios del inframundo se encontraba enterrado entre un montón de almohadones, una mano descansaba su mentón mientras escuchaba algo que uno de los hijos de Nyx le murmuraba al oído, mientras la otra jugueteaba con un racimo de uvas, para después desprender una de ellas, misma que depositaba con sensual lentitud en sus enrojecidos labios. Poseidón permaneció inmutable, pese al puño crispado que ocultaba con su túnica.

—Veo que finalmente te dignaste a venir. Aunque has llegado tarde, como puedes percatarte ya estamos en el postre…

Hades señaló con la diestra la mesa repleta de dulces delicadeces mientras ladeaba su rostro. Por su parte, Poseidón simplemente tomó asiento frente a él, con todo el aplomo posible, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Thanatos, quien parecía comprender que las palabras de su señor iban más allá de lo aparente. Y de nueva cuenta, el dios del mar se preguntó si había sido prudente aceptar la invitación de su hermano.


	12. Chapter 12: Sobrenatural

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, el mar azotaba el peñasco con sus furiosas olas y el viento soplaba inclemente, como si deseara arrancar a los árboles de la tierra. Sus labios se torcieron con un gesto irónico al pensar que todo aquel espectáculo era resultado de su humor. La última conversación que había mantenido con Hades le había dejado irritable y perturbado, como casi siempre que estaban en la misma habitación.

En un principio la presencia del mayor era reconfortante, una calidez que deseaba monopolizar en medio de las tinieblas y el abandono en el Tártaro. La admiración por su hermano había aparecido después, durante los largos recorridos que daban por las planicies de aquella prisión, cuando escuchaba atento las palabras del otro. Sin embargo, un evento había cambiado la dinámica entre ambos de manera definitiva.

En el momento en que Zeus los liberó, los exhortó a luchar a su lado en una guerra contra los mismos titanes. Las palabras del menor no fueron lo que terminó de convencer a sus hermanos, sino la mirada profunda y decidida del mayor. Pocos lo admitirían hoy en día, pero fue la decisión de Hades la que les llevó a enfrentarse a Cronos y los demás.

Durante uno de los enfrentamientos, su mirada se perdió un momento en la figura de éste. La imagen había quedado para siempre grabada en su memoria. Cuando no estaba usando su casco para mermar al ejército enemigo siendo invisible, Hades vestía su magnífica armadura divina, regalo de la misma Rea, mientras blandía su poderosa espada para aniquilar a cuanto oponente se le ponía enfrente. El mayor era un guerrero feroz, implacable y atemorizante en toda su perfecta y mercurial belleza. En ese momento, Poseidón se dio cuenta que todo su afecto no era más que un sobrecogedor deseo de poseer a ese ser tan extraordinario. Por eso una vez que terminó la guerra buscó apartarse de Hades. ¿Qué sentido tenía sufrir por una pasión pasajera? Ninguno; o al menos eso se repetía con cada siglo que pasaba, con aquella misma opresión casi agonizante en su pecho.


	13. Chapter 13: Reconciliación

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron intempestivamente, permitiéndoles el paso a dos de sus generales, quienes se acercaban presurosos hasta su trono. Antes de que alguno pudiese emitir sonido alguno, un poderoso cosmos se expandió por todo el templo marino, resonando con una furia que impresionó al mismísimo Poseidón. Lo usual era que ese cosmos fuese atemorizante, temible en su impasible frialdad, pero ahora podía comprender el pánico de los generales. Pocas veces se podía ver tan molesto al usualmente impávido dios del inframundo.

—¿Se puede saber a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Cuestionó con simulada sorna el dios de los mares cuando vio entrar en la habitación la pálida y majestuosa figura de su hermano mayor. El aludido simplemente estrechó sus centelleantes orbes antes de arrojar a las marinas con un movimiento de su diestra que les sacó de la estancia.

—Viste tu armadura. Esto lo vamos a resolver ahora mismo.

Entonces el menor notó que Hades vestía su surplice, lo cual le ocasionó cierto alivio. Pese a que deseaba pelear, no había venido con su armadura divina, aún había esperanzas de evitar la destrucción del templo marino.

—¿Por qué habría de querer luchar contigo?

—Irónico que lo preguntes, cuando hace poco me has traicionado al decidir apoyarla. No conforme con todo lo que has hecho, tenías que ofrecerle tu apoyo a sus guerreros—, espetó con desprecio Hades.

—Nunca hemos sido aliados, así que eso no podría llamarse traición. Además, ¿qué se supone que hiciera? Una cosa es luchar por conquistar la Tierra y otra muy distinta tratar de destruirlo todo.

—Me vas a decir que tratar de inundar toda la maldita tierra con un diluvio es diferente. ¡Estás enamorado de ella!

—¡Eso es una mentira y lo sabes!

Poseidón se abalanzó sobre el mayor, iniciando un combate en el que puñetazos, patadas, jalones y empujones eran repartidos equitativamente. Ambos rodaron por el piso del templo hasta que finalmente el menor quedó encima de Hades, mirándole con chispeantes ojos de irises zafirinos.

—¡Tú me traicionaste primero! ¡Lo prometiste y no lo cumpliste! ¡Dijiste que saldríamos del Tártaro, que estarías ahí! ¡Y después la escogiste a ella!

La rabia en los golpes que propinaba al pecho del mayor comenzaba a humedecer sus ojos, y habría continuado gritando improperios de no ser por los brazos que le rodearon con firmeza, buscando inmovilizarle y quizás pedirle perdón. La voz de Hades parecía murmurar infinidad de nimiedades, y por un momento Poseidón se permitió disfrutar de aquel contacto, como no lo hacía desde hacía siglos.


	14. Chapter 14: Libro

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

El sonido de un puño impactando contra la madera de la mesa hizo que elevara su mirada de las páginas que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento. Una de sus cejas se arqueó ante la expresión sombría del otro al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa irónica.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de tu presencia?

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sarcástico conmigo y decirme de una vez a qué demonios fuiste al templo de la niñata esa?

El dios del inframundo bajó con lentitud el libro, dejándolo sobre la mesa para poder centrar su atención en el recién llegado. Se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándole con sus ojos brillantes y cargados de diversión.

—Estás celoso, ¿no es así? Pero lo que traté con la bastarda de Zeus no es tu asunto…

Al percatarse de la mirada cargada de resentimiento y la expresión frustrada de Poseidón, que en cualquier momento terminaría por destruir la habitación, decidió proseguir con suave voz:

—No obstante, te diré lo único que te atañe de esa conversación. Le he dicho que he decidido aceptar su pacto de tregua, ya que de momento estoy más ocupado con… otros asuntos.

La sonrisa de lado y la mirada hambrienta del dios del inframundo lograron que la sorpresa fuera evidente en el joven rostro de Poseidón, quien sin más se giró para salir de la habitación, no sin antes mascullar:

—Eres un maldito idiota, ve si me importa lo que hables con ella. ¡Bastardo!

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un estruendoso portazo, Hades no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho ante la reacción obtenida.


	15. Chapter 15: Distancia

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Cuando penetró en el templo sus ojos se encontraron con una escena perturbadora y completamente inesperada. Frente a él, sentado en su trono, se encontraba Hades. En ese instante notó que el otro, pese a vestir su armadura, no llevaba consigo la espada que tanto gustaba de blandir en combate. Incluso su actitud parecía sumamente relajada, con su codo recargado sobre el brazo del asiento y su cuerpo reposando lánguido en el trono.

En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, el dios del mar pudo sobreponerse a la sorpresa para expresar la indignación que experimentaba en ese momento.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? No te he invitado a mi reino, así que apreciaría que no aparecieras aquí de improviso. Además, no tienes derecho a sentarte en mi trono…

Pese al énfasis puesto en sus últimas palabras, el otro apenas parecía sorprendido por el frío recibimiento.

—A mí también me da gusto verte. Me alegra saber que me extrañaste. ¿Quieres saber qué hago aquí? Pues te lo diré.

El dios del inframundo se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hasta que sólo unos escasos centímetros les separaban.

—Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Me dirás que estás tan ocupado acosando a la reencarnación actual de Atenea como para tener la molestia de hacerme saber que ni siquiera deseas verme?

Los ojos de cristalino aspecto se estrecharon unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa de lado se dibujara en los labios del mayor.

—O quizás eres demasiado cobarde para discutir lo que pasó ese día…

—Lo que sucedió en ese momento….

—¡No te atrevas a decir nada más! Estoy cansado de tus dramas, de la negación y de todo esto. ¿Quieres que las cosas sigan como antes? ¿Quieres que sigamos siendo dos rivales, un par de desconocidos? Perfecto…

En un instante la figura de Hades desapareció del templo y del reino. Poseidón deseaba sentir satisfacción, pero sólo podía pensar en el frío estremecedor que había dejado el otro tras desvanecerse.


	16. Chapter 16: Animales

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se había cuestionado la razón por la cual, en contra de su mejor juicio, había decidido enfrentarse de nuevo a Hades en el Inframundo. El cosmos del mayor parecía cubrirlo todo como un pesado manto, era como sentirle alrededor de todo su cuerpo; una sensación estremecedora e incómoda.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta el templo donde seguramente se encontraba su hermano, Poseidón se percató de algo inusitado. Un silencio inusual parecía tenerlo todo envuelto y los seres que usualmente caminaban por ahí se encontraban completamente ausentes. Algo inquieto, el joven continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la sala principal.

En un principio no pudo distinguir bien lo que veían sus ojos, pero después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que la figura postrada al pie del trono era el temible can de tres cabezas. Además, la criatura se encontraba plácidamente echada mientras el dios del inframundo le susurraba suaves palabras al oído al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las cabezas de manera alternante. Por un instante la escena se le antojó absurda y surreal, pero la voz del dueño del templo le sacó de sus contemplaciones.

—La mayoría considera a Cerberos una bestia temible, pero pocos se dan cuenta de la magnífica criatura que es en realidad…

Su voz sonaba suave y casi afectuosa, como si sólo él pudiese ver una belleza que francamente escapaba a la comprensión del dios de los mares.

—El estar en el Inframundo te hace apreciar cosas que la mayoría descarta en primera instancia. Pocos saben observar con el detenimiento y la claridad necesaria. Casi nadie sabe distinguir qué es lo que realmente vale la pena.

Poseidón sospechaba que en ese momento Hades no hablaba del animal a sus pies, por lo que se abstuvo de hacer el comentario sarcástico que estaba en la punta de su lengua.


	17. Chapter 17: Enfermedad

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

La pálida luz de la luna penetraba a través de las espesas cortinas que adornaban las ventanas, apenas dotando de un brillo argentino el resto de la habitación. Su mirada se fijó en ese momento en la figura recostada a su lado, recorriendo el aspecto suave de los contornos que se asomaban entre las sábanas, invitantes y al mismo tiempo tímidas. Un deseo de aproximarse y recorrer con las puntas de sus dedos cada palmo de aquella piel se apoderó de él, a sabiendas de la tersa suavidad que encontraría con tan sólo extender su mano. Sin embargo desistió ante la posibilidad de que el otro despertase.

En ocasiones Poseidón podía simplemente observarle sin decir nada, antes de tomarle por el cuello y jalarle hasta que sus labios se encontraban en un beso hambriento y demandante, como casi todo contacto entre ellos. Pero otras veces, el dios de los mares le observaba con inescrutables orbes de frío glacial antes de musitar un seco: "Márchate", y en ese momento Hades no estaba de humor para discutir y mucho menos para pelear con el otro.

El cuerpo recostado a su lado se estremeció, probablemente debido al descenso de la temperatura en la recámara. Aquello fue como un sutil recordatorio que hizo que una línea delicada se dibujara en el entrecejo de la deidad. En esos momentos el hermoso cuerpo mortal del dios de los mares se encontraba en el pináculo de su existencia. Sin embargo, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía en realidad? Sin importar qué tan poderoso fuera el cosmos del dios, la mortalidad de ese cuerpo era algo innegable. ¿Acaso enfermaría, o sería el transcurso del tiempo y el envejecimiento los que finalmente le arrebataran a Poseidón? ¿Recordaría en su siguiente reencarnación el acuerdo tácito entre ambos?

Poseidón parecía no estar consciente de ello, o quizás simplemente lo ignoraba, como hacía con todo aquello que le incomodaba, pero para Hades era imposible ignorar cuán delicada y efímera era la existencia de los mortales y las limitaciones de sus cuerpos sujetos al tiempo y la enfermedad.

Un nuevo estremecimiento por parte del dios de los mares le llevó a aproximarse hasta éste, para después envolverlo entre sus brazos. Por un momento sintió el cuerpo a su lado tensarse y supo que quizás había despertado al más joven. No dijo nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos y espero a que el otro se relajara. Cuando por fin percibió la suave respiración del dios a su lado durmiendo, una sonrisa débil se dibujó en sus labios.


	18. Chapter 18: Ridículo

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

La figura a su lado se reclinó sobre la almohada, estirándose con languidez antes de fijar su mirada en él. Sus manos permanecían crispadas sobre las sábanas y podía sentir el bochorno del sonrojo ascender por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, por lo que los músculos de su quijada se tensaron casi dolorosamente. De haber sido alguien con menos dignidad sus dientes estarían probablemente rechinando también.

—Sal de aquí ahora mismo…

El otro simplemente se inclinó hacia al frente antes de tomar el antebrazo del dios de los mares y su mentón. Una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, el dios del mar tuvo dificultad para concentrarse en la ira que hasta segundos antes había estado experimentando. Los profundos irises de color aguamarina le observaban como si fuese el centro mismo del universo, con su completa atención, algo tan extraordinario que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—No pienso marcharme. Mucho menos por una tontería como esta…

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Se trata de mi dignidad! Te parece una tontería que…

—La opinión de ese mortal es completamente intrascendente e insignificante. Es un guerrero a tu servicio, tu vida personal no es de su incumbencia. ¿O sí?

La mirada fría y fulgente de Hades demostraba su molestia ante las posibilidades, además la pregunta de qué hacía un general viviendo en su mansión estaba en el aire, pesada y casi tan agobiante como la humillación.

—No podrías entenderlo…

—Claro que no, porque lo que los demás opinen no me importa en absoluto. Eres un dios y él un simple mortal a tu servicio. ¿Vas a dejar que sus opiniones afecten tu vida? Sólo tienes que demostrarle que tu vida personal nada tiene que ver con tu capacidad de mando…

El volumen de la voz ajena había descendido y se había hecho mucho más grave, al mismo tiempo que la distancia entre ambos comenzaba a disminuir. De nueva cuenta pudo sentirse acalorado, aunque esta ocasión el motivo era enteramente diferente. Hasta hace poco habían estado enredados y entregados a su primer encuentro de la mañana.

—Hades, por favor…

—Ya te dije que…

—No Hades, hablo en serio… —Pausó un momento ante lo humillante de la admisión.

—En este cuerpo es la primera vez…

Ante la realización de lo que implicaba la tersa y oscura risa de Hades no tardó en hacerse escuchar.

—¡Largo de aquí maldito bastardo!

Sin embargo un par de brazos le rodearon al mismo tiempo que la aterciopelada risa del dios del inframundo acariciaba su cuello alternando con suaves y tibios besos.


	19. Chapter 19: Blanco

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Los movimientos cadentes y sensuales de sus cuerpos acoplados de manera tan perfecta eran lo único en lo que podía concentrarse en esos momentos. La deliciosa sensación del cálido y asfixiante pasaje a su alrededor le tenían casi loco de placer y añoranza. El aspecto curiosamente descuidado de la cabellera rubia que enmarcaba el hermoso rostro de Poseidón y el sabor ligeramente salino de su piel en sus labios encendían una sed en él que ningún otro ser podría siquiera acercarse a apagar, y que probablemente no quedaría satisfecha en milenios.

Los brazos de aquél le sostenían, exigiéndole que se acercara, que le envolviera y que no le dejara ir. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía deliciosamente debajo de él, instándole a acrecentar el ritmo y profundidad de sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que bebía de los mullidos labios que besaba y mordisqueaba continuamente.

Todo el sensual conjunto que constituía a Poseidón le dejaba absorto, pero si había algo que era incapaz de resistir, era el apreciar el cuerpo ligeramente bronceado del otro contra las sábanas del lecho, enredadas y acariciándole lánguidamente, acentuando lo portentoso de su cuerpo, lo evidente de su juventud y de su ímpetu al mismo tiempo que se removía inquieto ante sus atenciones. El dios del mar era una delicia que durante siglos le había sido negada y que ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir. Lo hermoso de su aspecto mientras se perdía en la vorágine de sensaciones, así como el brillo peculiar y hambriento de sus ojos zafirinos en ese momento en que lo envolvía y le besaba, era algo que pretendía conservar a cualquier costo.


	20. Chapter 20: Insulto

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Un bufido abandonó los labios de la deidad al mismo tiempo que avanzaba, evidentemente molesto, por la habitación. Finalmente se detuvo frente al asiento que ocupaba el otro, observándole unos momentos antes de señalarle con el índice de forma acusadora.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya. Si no le dieras tantas libertades no creería tener el derecho a hablarme así y a faltarme al respecto de este modo. ¡Exijo que hagas algo al respecto! ¡Es más, destiérralo!

Hades observó al dios frente a él, apenas arqueando una de sus cejas para después encogerse de hombros en un gesto indolente y quizás un poco condescendiente.

—Realmente no es culpa mía. No debiste haber insinuado que mi relación con él era de otro tipo, porque sabes que no es el caso. Él simplemente respondió, como mejor sabe hacerlo. Sólo admite que tú empezaste y lo provocaste.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Crees que no noto la cercanía entre ustedes? Hay cosas que no me dices, pero no es necesario…

Desde luego que había cosas que omitía contarle al otro, después de todo, ambos tenían un pasado y habían tenido seguramente a varios amantes a lo largo de los siglos. Pero sus relaciones con las deidades menores del Inframundo era algo que estaba decidido a no ahondar con Poseidón.

—¡Se atrevió a insinuar que quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo como un mortal!

Y desde luego, aquello era probablemente el insulto más hiriente que alguien podía echarle en cara al joven dios de los mares. Su propia condición mortal era algo que le irritaba y le humillaba, pero que aceptaba con admirable entereza, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin decir más tomó al dios frente a él por el antebrazo, envolviéndole en un abrazo reconfortante.

—Hablaré con él, a solas. Lo prometo. Pero debes aprender a dejar de confrontar a Thanatos.


	21. Chapter 21: Control

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

El balance del poder en la relación era algo más bien frágil, continuamente cambiante. En ocasiones, Hades podía llevarle a comportarse de una manera que usualmente el dios de los mares hubiese considerado como poco digno de una deidad. Los celos eran un arma importante, y el mayor no dudaba en hacer uso de ellos de manera sutil y contradictoriamente descarada, algo que el otro estaba seguro que sólo el dios del Inframundo podía lograr.

Por su parte, Poseidón solía ser más directo en sus actitudes. Cuando algo le molestaba o deseaba herir a Hades, lo único que tenía que hacer era ignorarlo y negarse a compartir el lecho con él. La frialdad de su indiferencia no tardaba mucho en lograr que su hermano estuviera a su lado, susurrando nimiedades e su oído y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para seducirlo de nuevo a su lado.

Era entonces cuando Poseidón se percataba de que, en un solo instante, las cosas de nuevo habían cambiado y que de nuevo Hades estaba al control de la situación. Aquello parecía una conducta casi compulsiva por parte de éste, y quizás ese era el motivo por el cual seguían juntos pese a lo contrastante de sus personalidades y al carácter fuerte de ambos.

Su relación era como un juego, en ocasiones agresivo, peligroso e incluso hiriente, pero sumamente adictivo y casi siempre satisfactorio. Al final lo importante no era saber quién controlaba a quién, sino el placer de verse sometido para después buscar como conquistar en el siguiente movimiento.


	22. Chapter 22: Quizás

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

La mirada zafirina del dios se posó en el ser sentado frente al escritorio. Las elegantes y pálidas manos se encontraban ocupadas con una pluma, escribiendo sobre una pieza de papel sobre asuntos que realmente poco le importaban a Poseidón. Inquieto, se removió en su asiento, notando con cierto descontento que el movimiento había pasado aparentemente desapercibido.

El manejo del inframundo no podía ser realmente tan complicado, ¿por qué entonces parecía que siempre había algo de suma importancia que requería la atención de Hades? Ni siquiera él pasaba tanto tiempo atendiendo su propio reino, por algo estaba ahí, sentado y aburrido mientras el mayor lo ignoraba para continuar escribiendo una infinidad de palabras que seguramente no eran más que nimiedades.

Entonces Poseidón con cierta acritud recordó que además Hades contaba con el apoyo de un par de gemelos. Los hijos de Nyx eran prácticamente un par de sombras a los costados de Hades, siempre ahí, esperando, acechando. Su presencia era irritante, y al parecer bastante inútil, ya que si no fueran más que un elemento decorativo, seguramente el otro no tendría tantos asuntos que atender y él no tendría que estar encerrado en esa habitación observándolo mientras tanto.

De repente la pesada puerta se abrió e Hypnos penetró en la habitación, dirigiendo una reverencia a su señor e ignorando convenientemente la presencia del dios de los mares. Los dos intercambiaron un par de palabras, la atención de Hades completamente centrada en el gemelo. No estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero algo muy semejante a los celos le tomó por sorpresa en ese momento. ¿Llegaría el día en que la mirada aguamarina se fijara en él con la misma intensidad? ¿En que su presencia fuera más importante que unos insulsos reportes o que el joven de rubia cabellera a su lado?

Un gruñido abandonó sus labios, y antes de que Hades pudiese reaccionar y hacer uno de esos comentarios sarcásticos que tanto lo desquiciaban, decidió ponerse de pie y abandonar el estudio. Algún día, quizás…


	23. Chapter 23: Mentira

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

La suave y aterciopelada risa de Hades en su oído el hizo estremecerse y con un empujón firme buscó apartarse de éste para mirarle con indignación. Ante la expresión de Poseidón y su mirada acusadora, el otro simplemente dejó que sus hombros se movieran en silenciosa risa, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar el rostro de éste.

—¿Sabes que eres realmente interesante? No sé qué le has dicho, pero francamente pocas veces le he visto tan perturbado.

El más joven de ambos tuvo que resistir la sonrisa satisfecha que pugnaba por dibujarse en sus labios. No había sido intencionalmente, y quizás había exagerado un poco, pero en definitiva la expresión sorprendida y desconcertada del arrogante dios de la muerte había valido la pena. Por un momento había dudado que fuese a creer su comentario, incluso había podido distinguir la duda en la mirada argente. Sin embargo el otro simplemente había asentido antes de alejarse con aire meditabundo.

—¿Piensas dejarme en la ignorancia?

La suave caricia de los labios del mayor sobre su mejilla y la repentina cercanía de éste le hicieron removerse y fijar su mirada en el rostro de aspecto alabastrino. Lo atractivo del mayor no dejaba de tomarle por sorpresa, aún después de haberle tenido cerca durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué dirás cuando te pregunte por la fecha que hemos elegido para la ceremonia y de su futuro después de ello?

Los ojos de irises aguamarina parpadearon un par de veces, antes de que un brillo malicioso y una sonrisa cargada de ironía se pincelara en los labios de Hades, que segundos más tarde se presionaban con firmeza en un beso demandante sobre los suyos.

—¿Realmente se creyó eso? —preguntó entre risas el dios del inframundo, divertido por la inusual muestra de ingenuidad del dios bajo su mando.


	24. Chapter 24: Independencia

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Poseidón se encontraba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, fingiendo que tenía algo de suma importancia que atender mientras revolvía los numerosos papeles encima. Como si el dios de los mares se preocupara o hiciera algo para encargarse de los negocios de la familia Solo. Pese a la irritación que comenzaba a experimentar, había algo entretenido y casi divertido en saber que su presencia incomodaba aún a su hermano.

La pálida mano de Hades se dejó caer con cierta brusquedad sobre el escritorio, causando cierto sobresalto en Poseidón, quien una vez repuesto, le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche.

—No me veas así, que ambos sabemos que era algo que ya esperabas. Ahora, ¿ya hablaste con él?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que ese no es asunto tuyo?

—Tantas veces como tenga que repetirte que no pienso dejar de venir a verte, mucho menos por lo que pueda pensar un mortal cualquiera.

El dueño de la mansión le miró entre incrédulo y ofendido, antes de decidir ignorar lo último que había dicho para continuar desacomodando papeles. De repente se encontraba rodeado por la presencia del mayor, sus labios acariciando su mejilla hasta llegar a si oído.

—¿Realmente crees que voy a seguir esperando poder entrar a tu habitación mientras él sigue aquí? Es un hombre adulto, estoy seguro que puede vivir por su propia cuenta, sin necesidad de que tengas que estar al tanto de él…

El menor podía sentir un bochorno ascendiendo por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, peor tratando de conservar algo de dignidad espetó:

—Hablaré con él, pero cuándo y cómo yo lo crea conveniente, ¿entendido? Ahora márchate, no te quiero aquí…

Lo último que escucho fue una débil risa, oscura y dulce que se apagó en el momento en que la presencia del otro desapareció del estudio.


	25. Chapter 25: Fracaso

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

No sabía realmente en qué momento había sucedido, pero en cuanto se percató de lo constante que era la presencia del otro dios en su mente, se prometió que trataría de recobrar cierta autonomía. En ocasiones se preguntaba qué pensaría Hades de tal o cual cosa, o lo que haría cuando lo viera más tarde. Era prácticamente absurdo seguir esas actitudes, por lo que se había decidido a ponerle un fin a las visitas del mayor a su reino. Sin embargo, al día siguiente el dios del inframundo no se presentó en su templo, tampoco al día siguiente. Ni al otro.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero era claro que sus marinas preferían evitarle, a menos que fuera algo absolutamente necesario, preferían dejarlo a solas en la sala del trono, mientras meditaba acerca de lo absolutamente tedioso que resultaba todo y de cómo se vengaría de Hades en cuanto lo viera. Todo esto era su culpa, y de alguna manera había conseguido echarlo todo a perder. Si no se presentaba, ¿cómo se supone que le dijera que quería más espacio para estar a solas consigo mismo?

Había pasado poco más de una semana cuando vio algo que no esperaba. Era el mayor sentado sobre su trono, como lo había hecho ya en tantas ocasiones. Su mirada aguamarina estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, pero en cuanto vio entrar a Poseidón, se giró en su dirección y le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

—Estos días he estado…

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Por qué no habías venido?!

El aludido simplemente le observó, algo sorprendido con ambas cejas enarcadas, antes de sonreírle con cierta diversión. Por un momento el menor olvidó su fallido intento de distanciarse de Hades para entregarse al placer de gritarle y reclamarle su ausencia.


	26. Chapter 26: Interrupción

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

El momento en el que la puerta se abrió, Poseidón entrecerró sus ojos, suspirando al mismo tiempo que rogaba que la persona que les había encontrado no fuese el molesto dios de la muerte. Cuando su mirada se fijó en la entrada, lo que vio le causó alivio, aunque Hpynos era apenas un poco mejor que su hermano. Una de las cejas de la rubia deidad estaba enarcada, mientras sus labios se torcían en una mueca difícil de descifrar, pero en la que Poseidón podía adivinar cierta sorna.

—¿Hades-sama?

El aludido se encontraba reclinado sobre el escritorio, observando a su subalterno con una expresión de impasibilidad y serenidad que pretendía lucir casual e inocente. Como si unos segundos antes no hubiera tenido acorralado al dios de los mares, con su lengua acariciando las tonsilas del menor. El sólo recuerdo del acalorado beso y de la presión de las manos del mayor sobre su pecho le provocó una sensación de incomodidad y algo que sospechaba no tardaría en dar paso a un bochornoso sonrojo.

La pregunta estaba ahí y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a decir más, por lo que con más agilidad de la que se creía capaz en esas circunstancias, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Saben qué? Los dejo tratar sus asuntos, de todos modos… ya me iba.

Cuando pasó al lado de Hypnos pudo ver su rostro sereno observando atentamente a Hades, casi devorándolo. Seguramente sintió la mirada del dios de los mares, pues volteó a verle y le dirigió una sonrisa de lado, antes de inclinarse y comenzar a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué todo el maldito inframundo está en mi contra?

Masculló Poseidón antes desvanecerse en dirección a su reino.


	27. Chapter 27: Brisa

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la arena, admirando el vasto azul del mar mientras meditaba si iría a buscar a Poseidón a su templo, o si esperaría a que su ira pasara solamente a ser molestia. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y sus orbes de nebuloso aspecto se entrecerraron, buscando que el sonido de las mareas y la húmeda y salina brisa del mar acariciaran su rostro. Si hacía un esfuerzo podía imaginar que eran los dedos del menor los que recorrían sus facciones con semejante delicadeza.

Cuando se permitió de nuevo ver hacia el sol que comenzaba a ponerse, se percató de que ya estaba más tranquilo. Pero de nuevo experimentó cierta irritación al recordar la expresión en el rostro de la bastarda de Zeus, su mirada suplicante y su actitud casi sumisa le habían causado más ira de la que hubiera creído, en lugar de la satisfacción que esperaba.

Ella sabía, o creía hacerlo. Y eso era desde luego culpa de Poseidón. Seguramente le había dicho algo a la niñata para que ésta creyera que Hades estaría dispuesto a escuchar su petición. Desde luego la mera noción era completamente ridícula. ¿Acaso creían que había cambiado? Seres tan antiguos y eternos como ellos no lo hacían.

"Por favor Hades, sólo tú puedes hacerlo."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que ayudaría a esa patética piltrafa humana que alguna vez fue el santo de Pegaso?"

La mirada consternada y cargada de confusión de su enemiga había sido algo delicioso para él. Era evidente que no había esperado esa respuesta. La satisfacción que había sentido al negarse había sido tal, que por un momento pensó que quizás aquello no había sido una pérdida de tiempo total.

Hades no había dejado de ser cruel, ni había comenzado a perdonar a la humanidad, no. Simplemente había descubierto que perseguir su interés por Poseidón no era algo completamente inútil. No lo amaba, sólo lo deseaba con tanta pasión que era casi doloroso. Deseaba monopolizar su tiempo y encerrarlo en algún recoveco de las entrañas de la tierra para que nadie más pudiera tenerlo cerca. No, Hades no era un dios misericordioso, y nunca lo sería, ni siquiera por él.


	28. Chapter 28: Desencanto

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Un gemido empapado de placer le abandonó cuando sintió sus cuerpos encajando de ese modo tan perfecto adquirido con la práctica. Su mirada se perdió un momento en los labios enrojecidos y henchidos del otro, producto de los incontables besos que habían compartido toda la velada. En un gesto demandante, rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello de la otra deidad para comenzar a robarle besos cargados de hambre y deseo. Por otra parte sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de las caderas de su amante, incrementado la deliciosa fricción entre ambos.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el estar en un momento tan íntimo con Hades pudiera ser así, algo tan intenso e incontenible. No era sólo el modo en que se acoplaban sus cuerpos, sino sus cosmos encontrándose, ardiendo y consumiéndose mutuamente. Todo era tan distinto cuando estaba con él. Era como si el mundo mismo le mostrase otra perspectiva estando a su lado.

En un principio había pensado que si cedía a la seducción del mayor no tardaría en encontrar sus defectos, dejando de sentirse tan fascinado por la imagen misteriosamente atractiva del dios del inframundo. Pero las cosas no habían sucedido como lo había previsto. Hades había resultado mucho más extraño y exasperante de lo que había imaginado, lo había acorralado y llevado al borde de la locura antes de hacerle caer irremediablemente.

No era algo que deseara expresar en voz alta, pero mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Hades, agotado y completamente satisfecho, Poseidón podía admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que nunca se había sentido así por nadie más. Era casi imposible sentir desencanto cuando se trataba del bastardo de su hermano.


	29. Chapter 29: Captura

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente antes de permitir el paso al dios de los mares, quien con una mirada fulgente se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el mayor para comenzar a vociferar acerca de uno de los llamados idiotas a su cargo.

Por su parte, Hades se encontraba revisando diversos registros en el momento en que sintió el poderoso cosmos del dios de los mares llegando al Inframundo. Como era costumbre, la rampante ira de su hermano le hacía lucir curiosamente atractivo. Su mirada zafirina brillaba de manera casi sobrenatural al mismo tiempo que su cosmos se encendía, amenazante. El carácter de Poseidón era algo bien conocido, su furia era sumamente fácil de provocar, pero igual que las tormentas provocadas por él, una vez que sus demostraciones de ira terminaban todo quedaba en la más perfecta calma.

Los labios de Hades se permitieron una sonrisa de lado mientras su mirada seguía cada movimiento y gesticulación del dios frente a él, sin poner verdadera atención a lo que gritaba el menor. Una vez que terminara el mismo Poseidón recordaría sólo la mitad de las cosas que había dicho. Así que mientras pudiera, simplemente admiraría la figura de éste.

Nunca habría creído que su atención pudiera permanecer cautivada de semejante manera y durante tanto tiempo. Incluso los gemelos comenzaban a observarle con cierta expectación, como si esperaran que un día Hades simplemente dejara de desear a Poseidón. Pero eran demasiado inteligentes para siquiera insinuarlo. De cierta manera sabían que el señor del Inframundo aún no estaba listo para dejar ir al otro, y quizás nunca lo estaría. La idea de buscarlo en sus siguientes reencarnaciones le parecía cada vez más irresistible.

Cuando por fin notó el silencio y la mirada cargada de reproche por parte del dios de los mares, simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de aproximarse hasta él y envolverle en un abrazo posesivo. Justo cuando estaba por iniciar un reclamo por parte del otro, Hades capturó sus labios en un beso demandante y sumamente distractor.


	30. Chapter 30: Héroe

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles están conectados de alguna forma y creo que llevan una especie de orden no del todo fijo.

* * *

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con la figura de Hades sentada en la orilla de su cama. Sus orbes se encontraban entornados, brillando de manera peculiar e insondable. Su pálido rostro lucía impasible y sus labios parecían dibujados en una línea recta y firme. En conjunto, el dios del inframundo lucía como una bella estatua de granito a la mitad de la habitación.

Desde que habían iniciado aquella peculiar relación, Poseidón olvidaba ocasionalmente que su ¿amante?, podía ser completamente frío e inamovible. De repente, la profunda mirada casi turquesa del mayor se fijó en él, estudiándole silenciosamente hasta hacerle sentir incómodo en su propia recámara. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Hades elevó su diestra y se puso de pie hasta casi eliminar la distancia entre ambos. Los elegantes dedos de aquel le tomaron por el mentón, para después acariciar sus mejillas con infinita delicadeza.

—Hoy decidí ir a verla. ¿Sabías que ha dejado el Santuario para dedicarse a cuidar los despojos del que solía ser su héroe?, su campeón… supuestamente invencible.

La voz de Hades era un susurro oscuro y dulce como el más fino chocolate.

—Ha abandonado todo, su deber y su privilegio para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al cascarón vacío de un mortal. Siempre ha sido una idiota, pero esto… No era importante, pero aún así le pregunté ¿por qué? ¿Sabes qué contestó?

La mirada de Hades era repentinamente apabullante, ardiente y hambrienta, y Poseidón no pudo hablar, por lo que simplemente negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. El mayor inclinó su rostro, casi acariciando su nariz con la mejilla del dios de los mares.

—Liberé a Pegaso del alma de mi espada, aún cuando había decidido que no lo haría, que ese sería el castigo de ambos por haberse opuesto a mí. ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso, lo que me debes? Porque lo hice por ti. Ni siquiera todas tus reencarnaciones juntas bastarían…

Poseidón no pudo responder ante aquellas palabras, el significado detrás de ellas era demasiado grande y comprometedor. Lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el beso posesivo de Hades mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, atrayéndole hacia sí mismo.


End file.
